Wednesday
by snoochie76
Summary: They are at it again but this time its way more rougher, wilder, and erotic read with caution enjoy XXX


Garcia sits at the bar alone and just a little aggravated this was supposed to be the night they agreed to come out to everyone about their relationship as if they ddidn'tknow. As fate would have it duty called and they where in Philly on a. Case at least they aren't far away. The messed up thing was they were gone for going on 3 weeks! She would never have gone to a place like this without him or the team but her girlfriends in the tech pool swore up and down that she forgot Them more and more now that she had a man. The 4 women she was there with didn't get out much so they were pretty much shit faced, and all over random guys on the dance floor.

She couldn't get him and that thick fat long Dick off her mind . How could he walk with that big thing down there all day? Her pussy was soaked that fast she could feel her clit as she squeezed her legs tightly together as if to cause some type of friction relief.

The bar was packed with guys all throwing around their pickup lines. She wanted to go the ladies room but she would surely loose her spot at the bar. Hey Penn you wanna go dance I will watch our drinks Sammy said as she limped back to where Garcia was. My feet need a break Sammy said as Garcia stood up. Thank goodness you read my mind Garcia told her she had to go to the bathroom to do something about her ache in betwelen Her legs. Morgan would freak if he knew she had a thong on with her skin tight push up body dress that was too short for his liking unless she was out with him. And her tits where barely contained.

Just then a guy caught her eye but she made it her mission not to lead any guy on by lingering in their eyes for to long. She made her way trough the crowded club not knowing he was doing the same. The bathroom was on the bottom level of the club so down the steps she bounced, not knowing she was being followed. Damn these stilletos weren't. Made for this crap. As she entered the bathroom she realized no one else was down on this level and she had this weird feeling she couldn't shake. She was so wet she wound up taking off her thong wrapping it in paper towels and putting it in her purse. She was so ready to be fucked by her man she couldn't take it anymore. Oh well she thought I will just have to take care of it myself tonight. Just as she went to walk back up the stairs to the pounding music, she smelled something that was too familiar. Before she knew it she was grabbed from behind and pushed back into the ladies room face first never seeing who had her.

Let go of me she demanded with no such luck the light switch in the bathroom snapped there she stood in cocomplete darkness. Do your man know you came out the house looking like a dirty slut? He asked her as he pulled her dress up and began to spank her round plump ass. Look at you you have on an huge engagement. Ring and yet you are her with your tits out and a dripping wet pussy. He yanked her tits out of her dress and pinched and pulled her huge hard nipples until she whimpered with delight that she shouldn't be having. It was then she heard his belt buckle clank on the hard tile floor. See this is what happens when good girls like you come out here on ladies night no less dressed like party whore! You get fucked rough and hard! He grabbed her neck and forced her over the counter and in one full swoop he slammed his rock hard Dick all the way into her pussy. Noteven giving her time to breath her fucked her with so much force and vigor she thought she would pass out she yelled from the sheer pleasure of it all but of course no one could hear her that is until a drunk group of girl stumbled into the bathroom and flicked on the light!

Oh shit they screeched. The girls just stood in shock and complete. Arousal and watched as Penelope's. Tits dangled in the sink as she cried from being fucked so hard. Oh look we have a audience. He grunted out throughis pumps into her, you see how much of a dirty whore you are he asked. Yes yes yes she staggered in between grunts Im so dirty I need to be punished I am so sorry for being a dirty slut. She couldn't believe the things she was saying. The 3 girls stood in shock aagainst the wall they couldn't believe how big his Dick was. Please fuck me harder please don't stop make me cum she was all the encouragement. He needed he stood her up and pushed her over to the girls where, her huge tits fell right on one of the girls. You want these drunk girls to see you cum don't you? He asked as he stroked his Dick, yes yes she was so rilled up she was shaking as the girls all took turns ffondling and licking Garcia huge heavy milky white tits.

Again he slammed balls deep into her stretched sore swollen pussy, but she didn't care she couldn't believe she was being used this way. Oh yes girl this pussy is so tight shit Im going to cum you slut is that what you want you want me cum? Yes please I need it she yelled as she struggled to stay in the arms of the drunk chicks who where all over her one was sucking her tits one was rubbing her clit and the other was holding her hips firm so she could get rammed as hard as possible by this mysterious Dick. It was then he felt his balls pull tight he knew he was close to close he knew he couldn't hold on. Where do you want this hot load he asked barely able to breath. She knew what she craved and she was gonna make damn sure she got what she wanted. I need to taste it she panted please let me taste you cum she begged. With lighting speed he yelled for the girls to get out as he pushed her down to her knees. They scurried from the bathroom giggling and laughing, open your mouth he demanded. She barely made it in time as load after load of cum came spurting out of his Dick and into the back of her mouth she loved it. She craved his cum as he pinched her nipple with one hand and jerked his Dick with the other hand. she savored his seed as she swallowed.

He pulled his pants up and lifted her off the floor she could barely stand let alone walk. She felt so used and dirty and she loved it. Damn that was a lot cum she mumbled. As she tried to fix herself up. Well what did you expect he said as he walked her back up to the wall i haven't had this good pussy in 3 fucking weeks baby girl.

Omg Sammy and the girls omg I forgot all about them she panicked. Uh baby I put them in a cab as soon you left the bar. I have been watching you for hours and I know this was always one of your fantasies. Agent Morgan I love you. She whispers I love you too agent soon to be Morgan. Come on lets go home baby girl he took her hand and guided her out of the back entrance to the club


End file.
